1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to an inverter generator, particularly to an inverter generator equipped with a generator unit driven by an engine.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, a technique for an inverter generator equipped with a generator unit driven by an engine is widely known in which a starter motor (cell motor) is used to crank the engine to start it. However, such a configuration is disadvantageous because the installation of the starter motor causes increase in size of the generator.
To deal with it, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-340055, the starter motor is removed and a battery output is supplied to the generator unit to rotate it so as to start the engine, i.e., the generator unit is utilized as the starter motor to start the engine, thereby making the generator compact.